Franklin Clinton
Franklin Clinton (9 April 1988-) was an American businessman and criminal from the city of Los Angeles, California. Clinton was originally a low-level drug dealer and gangbanger affiliated with The Families, but he later moved up in the world with the help of Michael De Santa and Lester Crest, making millions by taking part in lucrative heists. Clinton amassed a large amount of money, and he bought the Downtown Cab Co., the main cab company in the city, and lived in the Hollywood Hills. Biography Early life Franklin Clinton was born in southern Los Angeles, California in 1988, the son of an absent father and a cocaine-addicted mother. His abusive father left his mother while she was pregnant with Franklin, and his mother turned to drugs as a result. His mother died while he was young, and he moved in with his grandparents as a result, and his grandmother spoiled him; nevertheless, he decided to sell cigarettes with JB Bradshaw, and their scheme was successful until Franklin's grandfather caught him in the act. After his grandparents died, Franklin moved in with his crazy aunt Denise, and he attended high school in Baldwin Village. He was expelled for assaulting a teacher, and he became involved with carjackings, small-time bank robberies, and dope dealing, working with Lamar Davis, but he was sent to prison in 2008. In early 2013, Clinton decided to work for Armenian businessman Simeon Yetarian as a repo man, but he found that the job was a dead-end job with no room for advancement. Clinton and Davis worked together in what they saw as a "legitimate" business, but they were once forced to engage in a shootout with Vagos near Venice Beach during the reposession of Esteban Jimenez's motorcycle. One day, he was sent to steal a car from the son of Michael De Santa at his Beverly Hills mansion, but De Santa himself hid in the back seat of the car, and he put a gun to De Santa's head and forced him to crash the stolen car through the front window of Yetarian's shop. De Santa then beat up Yetarian, who fired Clinton. De Santa sarcastically offered to teach Clinton about crime over a few drinks, and Clinton later showed up to his mansion, believing that De Santa was being serious. The two became friends after Clinton rescued De Santa's son from the Marabunta Grande gang, and Clinton decided to help De Santa with the robbery of the Vangelico jewelry store, becoming his partner in crime. Over the next few months, the two of them engaged in several robberies, and both of them were forced to work for the FBI at times. They ended their association after the robbery of the Union Depository, which netted all of its participants around $25,000,000. While he was working with DeSanta, Clinton also worked with the criminal Lester Crest, who hired him as a hitman for several assassinations. Clinton bought a mansion in the Hollywood Hills, and he lived the high life there, driving a white Dodge Charger and a green 2013 Harley Davidson Touring Road Glide Custom motorcycle. Clinton also invested in the legal marijuana business and other businesses, becoming a legitimate businessman; his largest asset was the Downtown Cab Co., the largest cab company in southern California. Clinton was also active in California politics. Clinton was a registered Democrat and a supporter of gubernatorial candidate Sue Murry during the 2013 election, sending an email to Gulf Oil CEO Brett Crawford via Murry's website; in the email, he wrote about his opposition to Crawford's destruction of the environment and his greed. As a career criminal, Clinton was always involved in capitalism and its excesses, but he was known to have strong morals, returning stolen money to robbery victims after they had been mugged by other criminals. Clinton nevertheless lived a criminal lifestyle, engaging in countless murders and shootouts, sometimes taking innocent lives in the process. Category:1979 births Category:Americans Category:African-Americans Category:Protestants Category:Criminals Category:The Families Category:Democratic Party members Category:American liberals Category:Liberals Category:California Democrats Category:Contract killers Category:People from Los Angeles Category:People from California Category:Baptists Category:People from Compton Category:People from Hollywood